Wesley Quatrevaux
Wesley Quatrevaux is a sailor and marina owner from Grand Isle, Louisiana. Personality Wesley is a bit of a laid back person who often seems disinterested in the world around him. He is not a take action first sort of individual, having been somewhat lazy most of his childhood and early adult life. When he is engaged with individuals in conversation, he is friendly and thoughtful, giving his opinion when asked for it. He prefers to work alone or only in small groups of four or less, not wanting the responsibility that comes with large teams. Wesley is a good person for the most part, preferring law and order to chaos. However his own sense of right and wrong sometimes conflicts what is accepted by the government. In situations where it comes between choosing what the government or society believes is right and what he does, he will go with his own ideas and act accordingly. Appearance Wesley is a slightly tall man, standing at an even six feet tall, and weighing a healthy one hundred eighty pounds. His muscled frame is maintained through routine exercise and weight lifting. His dark brown hair is kept short, almost in a crew cut style and he prefers to keep himself clean shaven. On the weeks he is feeling particularly lazy, his beard and mustache grow in a dark reddish orange color. Despite his somewhat lazy attitude, Wesley likes to dress in quality suits and outfits. His closet is decorated with a variety of navy and black suits as well as khakis and high quality jeans. Dark colors, such a navy, forest green, and black are his preference but on festive occasions he will occasionally wear brighter colors, such as orange or neon reds. Ability Vitality Absorption Wesley has the ability to siphon the health and life of others and make it his own. While using this ability, Wesley would regain health, vigor, and vitality while those he is siphoning off of decline. Prolonged siphoning, over three minutes or more, will result in the victim's death. Wesley can not siphon off of more than three people at a time and he must also be within sixty feet of someone to do so. The closer to a subject that Wesley is, the more efficiently his body absorbs the vitality of his victims, with physical contact with a subject being optimum efficiency. Wesley must willfully want to harm a subject in order for the ability to be activated. However, Wesley is able to willfully deactivate the ability without it continuing to the point of death in the victims. Background The first born of the Quatrevaux children, Wesley preceded his little brother, Marshall, by about two years. This was a short enough time that he did not get to enjoy the benefits - or feel the consequences - of being an only child, and he has identified very closely with his siblings for the majority of his life. One would not know it through his relationship with Marshall; the two brothers did not bond very well due to their personalities even as children. Marshall was the overachiever in the family, by natural talent and by necessity; Wesley had always known he would inherit the family's marina, and never needed a job in his life. He did marginally well in school and earned a business degree from a college in town, then settled in on Grand Isle, learning the commercial fishing industry from his parents. For most of his life, he believed himself a civilian, as Marshall had developed his power early on, as a child. Whether he had manifested before is questionable, but Wesley did not discover his ability until very recently, following his marriage to a woman named Allison Carter. She began to complain of extreme exhaustion often, but only after close contact with him. At the same times that she had these complaints, he found himself feeling more energized than ever. After consulting with his mother and brother, both Specials, they decided that perhaps Wesley had an ability. Wesley however was having difficulties in controlling this ability that he was developing. In the late summer of 2011, he inadvertently killed Allison while trying to resuscitate her using CPR. After the funeral, in which Allison was deemed to have died by natural causes, Wesley withdrew from society as much as he could and lived as a recluse in the marina. In his solitude, Wesley attempted to learn to how to control his ability. On the behest of his younger brother, Wesley contacted the organization known as the Company for assistance in power training. While working with the organization to learn how to control his power, he was befriended by agent Soler. Despite only cordial relations, the two have become friends outside the organization and on the occasion meet for lunches or workouts together. Recent activities Facts of interest Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:NPCs